


The Beauty and the Archer

by thnksfrthwilliam



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Shakespearean sonnet- fourteen lines in three quatrains and one couplet with the rhyme scheme abab cdcd efef gg - about an archer and a beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty and the Archer

The brunette who shot her silver arrow  
through the woods, following the earth by band  
found a beauty at the straight and narrow  
who held violet wolfsbane in her hand.

The beauty had brains that could not be matched  
though she hid them to salvage others’ pride.  
The archer did grin, the wolfsbane she snatched,  
and set down her bow, arms opened up wide.

The beauty’s eyes rolled, she thought it a joke.  
The archer then shook her head, saying no.  
“Down went my weapon, no fun do I poke,  
I just want you in my arms just like so.”

She did giggle and finally relent,  
so down the wood path hand-in-hand they went. 


End file.
